Practice for Seto Kaiba
by Tendou Pein
Summary: Seto macht ein Praktikum beim Bäcker. Unfreiwillig natürlich Und da schneit an seinem 1. Tag doch glatt Marik Ishtar zur Tür herrein... -One-Short-


**Yoo-hoo!**

Danke fürs anklicken! XD Ist meine erste YGO fanfic hier auf der Seite... Bin gespannt wie ihr drauf reagiert.

Disclaimer: Nichts ist mein, bloss dir blöde Idee, YGO gehört Kazuki Takahashi und Geld bekomm ich hier für wohl nicht... Schade auch.

Warnings: Shonen Ai / Yaoi-Andeutungen

Pairing: Seto Kaiba x Marik Ishtar

Denkt an die Kommentare, bitte! ^^

Bye~bye~

**Practice for Seto Kaiba**

Wieso Seto Kaiba überhaupt noch die Schule besuchte, wusste eigentlich niemand, vielleicht sogar nicht mal er selbst. Lernen konnte er dort eigentlich nichts mehr, dachten alle jedenfalls. Denn es gibt sogar Sachen die ein Seto Kaiba nicht sofort beherrscht. Was das sein soll? Lasst euch überraschen!

~ Unterricht in der Domino High bei Yugi und Co. ~

"Hört jetzt bitte genau zu!! Ihr hattet jetzt einige Wochen Zeit euch einen Praktikumsplatz zu suchen! Trotzdem fehlen mir noch Bögen von einigen Leuten! Joseph Wheeler zum 1., ich warne Sie sehen Sie zu, dass Sie einen Platz finden! Hiroshi Okomura, für Sie gilt das gleiche! Und dann noch... Seto Kaiba..."

Die Lehrerin schaute Seto an, nicht sicher ob sie es wagen sollte ihn ebenso scharf anzugehen oder besser nicht. Seto saß auf seinem Platz und würde sich in den Hintern treten, wenn das im Sitzen nicht so seltsam aussähe. Hatte er doch glatt vergessen das da dieses blöde Betriebtspraktikum war... Im Grunde hatte er es nicht nötig eines zu machen, aber ihm viel spontan nicht ein mit wem er grade ein wichtiges Geschäft abschließen könnte. Also viel diese Ausrede flach. "Ich kümmere mich noch darum...", antwortete er kühl, womit die Sache dann erledigt war.

Jetzt war guter Rat allerdings teuer, er brauchte bis morgen einen Praktikumsplatz. Und er wusste nicht einmal _wo_ er eines machen wollen würde. Etwas mit Computern kam ihm in den Sinn, aber das wäre wohl eher frustrierend, da er besser mit den Kästen umgehen konnte als irgendwer sonst. Er würde sich nur langweilen. Also trug er daheim Roland auf ihm irgendeinen Platz zu besorgen. Dieses _irgendein_ war aber nicht so klug gewählt.

So stand er am Montag der nächsten Woche in einer Backstube. Ja in einer BACKSTUBE! Etwas verstört stand er da, in dem weißen Kittel und schaute an sich herunter. ´Das muss strafbar sein... ich seh aus wie ´ne möchte-gern Krankenschwester!!´ Mit dem um 3 aufstehen hatte Seto nicht das gerinste Problem, und Rezepte zu befolgen war auch leicht, aber die Plätzchen zu formen und die Torten zu verzieren erwies sich als Horror. Noch schlimmer war es allerdings die Kunden vorn an der Theke zu bedienen. ´Also noch schrecklicher kann es jetzt gar nicht mehr werden.´ munterte sich Seto auf und sollte sich vorbildlich irren. Wenn man die Kunden auch noch kennt, dann ist es die Hölle, heiß wie der Ofen den er vor 20 Minuten angestellt hatte.

Unwissend betrat Marik Ishtar den Bäckerladen und erstarrte als er Seto in seiner "Arbeitskleidung" sah. "K-Kaiba?!" Setos Blick lies die Raumtemperatur weit unter 0 sinken. "Sag ja nichts! Was willst du?!"

Mariks verwunderter Blick verwandelte sich in ein hämisches Grinsen. "Ach, ihr habt ja Praktikumswoche, wenn ich mich nicht irre... hehe..."

"Sag einfach was du willst.". zischte Seto genervt. Leider durfte er die Kundschaft, selbst wenn es nur Marik war nicht anschreien, sonst wäre er so gut wie geschmissen und die Blamage würde er nicht überstehen...

"Ich wollte eigentlich Kuchen... aber jetzt wo ich schon mal da bin, können wir ja etwas plaudern." Noch bevor Seto dies entschieden ablehnen konnte, fuhr Marik fort. "Sag mal... was riecht denn hier so verbrannt?"

An Setos Ohr dran das Piepen des Ofen, welches er dank Mariks Erscheinen völlig ausgeblendet hatte. "Mist!" Schnell eilte er in die Backstube zurück und versuchte den Kuchen zu retten, der war aber hoffnungslos verbrannt. Setos Chef kam unpassenderweise herrein und als Seto ihm erklärte wieso er den Kuchen zu Kohle hatte verbrennen lassen, entschied der Mann mittleren Alters, dass Seto den neuen Kuchen ja mit Marik zusammen backen konnte, wenn sie so vertiefte Gespräche führen wollten. ´Von wollen kann doch gar nicht die Rede sein... UNGERECHTIGKEIT!´

Murrend winkte Seto Marik hinter sich her. Die beiden zogen sich in einen kleinen Raum zurück. Die benötigten Zutaten knallte Seto auf den Tisch und drückte Marik das Rezept in die Hand. "Du wirst mir jetzt helfen! Du liest vor während ich den Teig mache."

Marik hob eine Augenbraue an. "Wer hält mich denn davon ab einfach zu gehen und mir endlich meinen Kuchen zu besorgen?" Seto beugte sich leicht zu dem Blonden herunter. "Dreimal darfst du raten!"

Mit einem leichten Schlucken machte Marik deutlich das er verstanden hatte. Eine Weile bucken die zwei mehr oder weniger stumm vor sich hin (Marik liest ja vor). "Jetzt den Teig gut durchrühren bis er keine Klumpen mehr auffweist und glatt ist."

Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer schwung Seto den Schneebesen, wobei Marik ihm zusah. Als der Teig einigermaßen glatt war tauchte Marik, eher der Braunhaarige reagieren konnte seinen Finger in den Teig. "Hey! Das wollen andere Leute noch essen!", meckerte er und hielt Mariks Teig-Hand fest. "Och, nun hab dich nicht so... nur ein bisschen naschen." Statt die Hand zum Mund zu bewegen (was ja dank Seto nicht geht) legte Marik seine Lippen um seine Finger und leckte den Teig ab. Aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund (*hust*) wurde Seto bei dem Anblick heiß. Hastig lies er Marik los. "Hm? Willst du auch was?" Unschuldig schaute der Kleinere ihn aus seinen violetten Augen an. Ärgerlicherweise spürte Seto wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. Etwas heftig antwortete er: "Nein! Schon gar nicht von dir!"

Die Augen des Ägypters weiteten sich. Etwas enttäuscht schaute er auf den Boden. "Ist ja gut, hab´s verstanden... Mal sehen was als nächstes gemacht werden muss." Geknickt hob er das Rezept wieder vor Augen. "Der Ofen wird vorgeheizt.", murmelte er monoton. Seto begab sich zu dem großen grauen Kasten. "Auf wie viel Grad?" "2-220 Grad...", schniefte Marik. ´220... moment, heult der etwa?!´ Langsam wandte er sich zu Marik um, der grade ein paar Tränen von seinen Wangen wischte. "Was flennst du denn jetzt?!", fragte Seto und näherte sich Marik wieder. Da Marik ihm keine Antwort gab, das Rezept fallen ließ und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, versuchte Seto es nocheinmal mit seiner Frage, nur etwas lauter. "Ich hab dich was gefragt!" Als der Blonde wieder nicht reagierte zog er die Arme von seinem Gesicht, ohne ihm dabei weh zu tun. "Jetzt gib mir schon endlich eine Ant-" Seto blieben die Worte im Mund stecken, als er Mariks breites Grinsen sah. "Reingefallen!! HA-HA!"

"Du!!" Seto ließ Marik los und stolperte erschrocken rückwärts. Dabei verhedderte er sich im Kabel irgendeines Küchengerätes und drohte Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden zu machen. Marik langte nach vorne um ihn festzuhalten, hatte aber nicht die Kraft ihn zu halten und stürzte ebenfalls.

Mit dem Arm streifte er vorher die Schüssel mit dem Teig, welche heftig ins Trudeln geriet und sich über den beiden Jungen leerte. Seto fühlte Mariks Körper auf seinem liegen und zudem noch den klebrigen Teig, von welchem er auch welchen im Gesicht hatte. Sein Blick kreuzte den von Marik, ihre Gesichter lagen nur wenige Millimeter auseinander. "Sag mal... machst du das mit Absicht..?" (Er nicht, ich schon. *fg*) Er versuchte dabei die Lippen nicht zu sehr zu bewegen, sonst hätte er Marik unfreiwillig (... sicher) ein Küsschen gegeben. "Erm... na ja..."

Auf einmal weiteten sich Mariks Augen abermals. ".. was?", fragte Seto, der ganz vergaß (...) Marik von sich herunter zu scheuchen. "Ich... ich..." "Ja?" "Ich hab Teig in der Hose!! o"

Langsam erhob Marik sich und stellte sich recht breitbeinig hin. Seto musste schmunzeln (!!!), Marik so voller Teig, mit hochrotem Kopf und einer ziemlich albernen Pose zu sehen gefiel ihm.

Er stand ebenfalls auf und wischte sich mit einem Finger den Teig aus dem Gesicht. Er wollte grade nach einem Tuch greifen um ihn abzuwischen, doch Marik war wieder einmal schneller. Jetzt hielt er Setos Hand fest und nahm den Finger in den Mund. Der Eigentümer des Fingers machte keine Anstalten ihm diesen zu entziehen, eigentlich reagierte er gar nicht. Er starrte Marik bloss an und konnte keinen Gedanken zu fassen bekommen. Von seinem beschleunigten Puls ganz zu schweigen.

Marik entlies Setos sauberen Finger wieder in die Freiheit und lies seine Hand los, die jedoch genau in ihrer Position verharrte, da der Mensch der an ihr hing, es nicht schaffte zu registrieren, dass der Kleinere ihn fragend anschaute. Einige Augenblicke später zog Seto seine Hand endlich zurück. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite und murmelte leise:"Jetzt müssen wir nochmal von vorne anfangen..." "Später..." "Hm?" Der Braunhaarige schaute Marik an. "Wir sind noch nicht fertig..."

Mit einem Schritt war er bei Seto und drückte die Lippen leicht auf seine. Der zuckte leicht zurück, wurde aber von Mariks Hand in seinem Nacken sanft festgehalten. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Hals, er war verwirrt und trotzdem gefiel es ihm. Etwas entspannter schloss er die Augen und erwiederte Mariks Kuss.

Der Ägypter schmeckte nach süßem Schokoladenkuchenteig. Als sie sich wieder von einander trennten umspielte ein freches Grinsen das Gesicht des Blonden. Er zog Seto zu seinem Hals herrunter wo eine Teigspur herunterlief. Wortlos verstand Seto seine Aufgabe und entfernte den Teig mit der Zunge. Das entlockte Marik ein Kichern. "Und wir machen nicht eher einen neuen Kuchen bist du mich ganz von diesem Klebkram befreit hast..."


End file.
